tenimyufandomcom-20200214-history
DESTINY
'DESTINY' is seen in: *The Final Match Rikkai Second feat. The Rivals *Dream Live 7th Romaji= Maru de chigau tokoro de umareta orera ga Kono basho de kyoudai no you ni hitotsu ni nareta Omae wa omae de ore wa ore no mama Tomadoi nagara mo nakama ni natta Onaji toki wo sugoshite amae ga sekinin to nari Otagai wo tasukeau koto ya Sasaeau koto wo mananda Shukumei unmei sore to mo hitsuzen Omae no namida wa ore no kuyashisa Omae ga ite kurete yokatta Ki ni iranai tokoro mo tsukiau aida ni Kakegae no nai kosei toshite mitomete ita ne Omae no ii toko warui toko subete Wakatta iru no sa tomodachi dakara Tsunagaru yo kokoro ga musubiatte omoi Tsukaneta omoide no kazu dake dekkaku natte musubi me Shukumei unmei sore to mo hitsuzen Omae no egao wa ore no yuuki sa Omae to shiriaete saikou Ashita kara ore wa jibun no mezasu michi he Omae ni hajimete senaka wo misete arukidasu Korekara mou tonari ni omae no sugata wa nai Kagayaku egao wa shashin ni nokoseru kedo Afureru omoi wa ima koko de Omae ni tsutaeru shika nai Sore wa arigatou arigatou Sore wa arigatou arigatou Onaji toki wo sugosita kibishisa ni arigatou Onaji toki wo sugoshita yasashisa ni arigatou Onaji toki o sugosita kibishisa ni arigatou Onaji toki wo sugoshita yasashisa ni arigatou Arigtou arigatou arigatou arigatou |-| Kanji= まるで違うところで生まれた俺らが この場所で兄第のように一つになれた お前はお前で俺は俺のまま 戸惑いながらも仲間になった 同じ時を過ごして甘えが責任となり お互いを助け合うことや 支えあうことを学んだ 宿命運命それとも必然 お前の涙は俺の悔しさ お前がいてくれてよかった 気に入らないところも付き合う間に かけがえのない個性として認めていたね お前のいいとこ悪いとこ全て 分かったいるのさ友達だから 繋がるよ心が結びあって思い 束ねた思い出の数だけでっかくなって結び目 宿命運命それとも必然 お前の笑顔は俺の勇気さ お前と知り合えて最高 明日から俺は自分の目指す道へ お前に初めて背中を見せて歩き出す これからもう隣におまえの姿はない 輝く笑顔は写真に残せるけど あふれる思いは今ここで お前に伝えるしかない それはありがとう　ありがとう それはありがとう　ありがとう 同じ時を過ごした厳しさにありがとう 同じ時を過ごしたやさしさにありがとう 同じ時を過ごした厳しさにありがとう 同じ時を過ごしたやさしさにありがとう ありがとう　ありがとう　ありがとう　ありがとう |-| English= While we seemed to be born in a totally different place, we became one like siblings here You were yourself and I was myself and even though we were at loss, we became friends. We spend the same time and we had to rely on each other We learned to cooperate and support each other Fate, destiny and inevitability Your tears were my chagrin I am glad I’ve met you Even when I wasn’t always pleased with you in our friendship, I witnessed you are irreplaceable We are friends, because I understood all of your weak and strong points Let’s connect to the feelings tied to our hearts It’s a perfect knot made of bundled memories Fate, destiny and inevitability Your smile was my courage It was the greatest I’ve got to know you From tomorrow on I’ll follow my own road For the first time you’ll watch my back as I walk away You won’t be next to me any more However our smiles will stay untouched on a photograph, I want to simply tell you my overflowing feelings at this point I want to thank you I want to thank you very much I want to thank you I want to thank you very much I want to thank you for severity we endured together I want to thank you for the pleasures we enjoyed together I want to thank you for severity we endured together I want to thank you for the pleasures we enjoyed together I want to thank you I want to thank you I want to thank you I want to thank you Source *AmarisRiku @ GoogleSites Category:Music